grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine What's That
An American Psychiatrist well versed in nonsense and psychobabble. Early Life Born in Boston, Elaine was from a middle-class family she always saw herself as superior to others. She ended up becoming a psychiatrist who loved to claim that she knows what everyone has and believes everyone is suffering from some sort of mental illness. She is well known for labeling people with different problems that her last name is known by everyone as What's That to signify her obsession with label things with people. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 She is one of the New Pilgrims moving from America to Grasmere Valley to try and take over the town slowly with those who ally themselves with Michael Novak. She is on the plane that is saved by Randy Temple from crashing and is among the mob who try and throw Gary Robinson off the cliff. Volume 17 She is at the cinema when the cinema screen breaks just before showing the premier of Plane Battles. Hank Boer is asked to step in and do his alternate version improv version for the impatient audience. When he asks for help, in true fashion Elaine jumps up asking him about all his psychological issues as she believes he was asking for professional help. He manages to shoo her back to her seat. Volume 35 She diagnosed Jonathan Sailsbury prone to suicide attempts and suffering from deep depression and had a drug problem as having so many disorders it was like a puzzle to figure out exactly what he had. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 1 When Frugal Mum and Economy Dad decide it's time for Nanny Prescot to go into an old people's home and that they can have the house, Stern Burn who had taken Nanny Prescot in his care home before and Elaine What's That are brought in by Frugal Mum to take Nanny Prescot as Frugal explains that she is going to and old people's home to live. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 After Nanny Prescot and Pat escaped the old people's home in Eastbourne, Stern Burn and Elaine What's That find them at the Christmas Dance in Grasmere Valley and are very mad. However Elaine ends up dancing with Jon Tremble for research purposes and the idea of bringing Nanny Prescot and Pat back to the old people's home has eroded. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 5 Bear Breaking News When Katy Terry and John Perry keep announcing they are getting engaged and breaking up, PK Simmons confused by this calls Elaine What's That to go on the news to explain why they are doing this much to Jill Petrelli's annoyance as she feels there is a more important story to report which is about the bear going through town. Elaine answer is basically people fall out of love when they don't like each other and back in love when they do which is rather simplistic and obvious answer!